The present invention relates to a cutting member for the saw chain of the motor chainsaw. The cutting member is comprised of a base body having rivet openings for connecting the cutting member to neighboring chain members. The base body comprises a cutting tooth which is positioned at the rear portion of the base body when viewed in the cutting direction of the cutting member. A depth limiter is positioned in front of the cutting tooth and is formed at the leading portion of the base body. The leading portion has a support stay that is formed by bending the upper end portion of the leading portion in a first direction relative to the center plane. The free end of the upper end portion is then bent in a second direction opposite the first direction across the base body to form an overhang. The overhang forms a forwardly downwardly, slanted surface.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,050 such a cutting member is known. Its base body is connected by rivet connections to the neighboring chain members. At the rear portion of the base body a cutting tooth is provided whereby the rear portion is bent out of the center plane of the base body for forming a lateral cutting blade and the free end of the lateral cutting blade is bent across the base body in order to form an overhang blade. The cutting tooth is provided with a depth limiter positioned in front thereof in the cutting direction. This depth limiter is provided at the leading portion of the base body whereby the leading portion is bent in a first direction out of the plane of the base body for forming the support stay and the free end is then bent in the opposite direction across the base body for forming an overhang. The overhang is provided with a forwardly and downwardly slanted surface facing away from the base body.
Such cutting members have very high cutting output with low drive power. They are stamped and then formed whereby the bending of the free end at the leading portion of the base body for forming the overhang at the depth limiter is difficult. It has been shown that despite precise bending processes due to the unavoidable elastic action a precise positioning of the overhang edge of the depth limiter facing the cutting tooth is adjustable only within certain tolerance ranges. However, especially the spacing of the overhang edge relative to the cutting edge of the cutting blade at the rear portion is of very great importance for the cutting action and cutting performance. When the spacing is too great, the cutting member will get caught and there is the risk of a kickback effect.
When the spacing is too small, the cutting efficiency of the cutting member is considerably reduced. The tolerance range that must be observed is a compromise between a satisfactory cutting output and high safety against catching and thus against the kickback effect.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a cutting member of the aforementioned kind such that with simple constructive means the spacing of the depth limiter to the cutting blade at the rear portion can be maintained within narrow tolerance ranges.